Cellular telephones, smartphones and other portable telecommunications devices that utilize Wi-Fi generate probing signals that enable each device to link with a Wi-Fi beacon when in range of the beacon. This characteristic of telecommunications devices has been applied in a product and service using the trademark Navizon® wherein the device is provided with an application that monitors the presence of nearby Wi-Fi beacons.